Latidos desesperados
by Rouge36
Summary: Sakura es una chica que busca desesperadamente su felicidad. Tras un desengaño amoroso, Meiling la acoge en su casa. ¿Qué pasará con Sakura ahora que empieza a descubir que Shaoran es el líder de una banda de rebeldes? ¿Podrá conseguir eso que tanto busca
1. Despertando

**Latidos desesperados, por Rouge36**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, por CLAMP**

**(Excepto Ren, que es mio xD)**

_Capítulo 1: Despertando  
_

Ladeó la cabeza y observó el pequeño reloj digital que había en su mesilla de noche: "3:27 AM".

Ya hacía casi tres horas que había vuelto a casa.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la única ventana de la habitación.

Apoyó la mano sobre el frío cristal y observó su reflejo.

Lamentable… Sencillamente lamentable… A causa de las lágrimas, se había formado una oscura sombra alrededor de sus brillantes ojos verdes. Su largo y alborotado cabello castaño caía sobre sus delicados hombros desnudos.

Solo un camisón de seda blanca cubría su cuerpo.

Ahora que se había dado cuenta de todo, no podía permanecer en aquella casa ni un minuto más.

Abrió la puerta del armario, de donde sacó una mochilla en la que empezó a meter toda la ropa que le permitían sus temblorosas manos.

Se calzó las sandalias que había junto a la cama y reemplazó el camisón por un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de manga corta.

Buscó a tientas su chaqueta y abrió la puerta del cuarto.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras del bloque de pisos firmemente sujeta a la barandilla, rogó que las pastillas que había tomado hacía una media hora hicieran efecto con rapidez. Aquel intenso dolor de cabeza empezaba a marearla.

Salió a la calle y empezó a caminar decidida, sin importarle que unas frías gotas de lluvia empezaran a mezclarse con sus lágrimas, que volvían a caer sobre sus mejillas.

No sabía a donde dirigirse y empezaba a dudar del lugar donde se encontraba.

Su borrosa visión apenas le permitía distinguir una calle de otra.

Todo estaba desierto. Nadie paseaba por aquellas calles a aquellas horas de la madrugada, y menos con aquella lluvia, aún siendo verano. No había nadie a quien preguntar si conocía algún lugar donde poder pasar la noche.

A cada segundo que pasaba le costaba más mantenerse en pie. Se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta de un lúgubre edificio. Las piernas le temblaban. Se dejó caer en el suelo, manteniendo aún la espalda contra la pared. Le pareció oír una voz familiar. Una voz masculina, grave y profunda que la llamaba en la oscuridad. Se rindió al cansancio que la invadía y dejó de escuchar la voz. Aquella voz… La voz del hombre que se lo había arrebatado todo.

* * *

-Cielo… Encanto, despierta…

Otra voz… Otra voz en aquella inmensa oscuridad… Otra voz familiar… Pero esta era mucho más acogedora… Una voz femenina, una voz a la que le debía la vida…

-M… ¿M-Mamá…?

Apenas pudo pronunciar una palabra… Se sentía demasiado cansada… Abatida… Quiso levantar el brazo en dirección a la voz que la incitaba a despertar, a salir de aquel profundo y confuso sueño, pero solo pudo mover ligeramente los dedos.

Se sintió mucho mejor cuando pudo notar el cálido tacto de una mano suave que le acariciaba los dedos.

-No, cielo, no soy tu madre…

Aquella contundente afirmación la hizo abrir los ojos. Había tanta luz en aquel lugar que le costó algunos segundos y un par de parpadeos poder empezar a distinguir figuras borrosas a su alrededor.

Estaba tumbada sobre una cama de sábanas claras, con la cabeza sobre una abultada almohada.

Bajó la mirada hasta su mano derecha, abierta, y encontró lo que buscaba. Dirigió la vista lentamente hasta la dueña de aquella delicada mano.

-Buenos días, preciosa –la saludó la chica sonriendo.

Oh, Dios… Tendría que haber estado muy drogada para confundir aquella voz alegre y juvenil con la cálida pero estricta voz de su madre.

La observó más concretamente. Era una chica joven, tendría más o menos la misma edad que ella.

-¿D-Dónde estoy…?

-En mi casa –respondió la chica posando una mano en la frente de la muchacha de ojos verdes-. Bien, parece que ya no tienes fiebre… Iré a por el termómetro. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura…

-Vayaa… Tan dulce y angelical como la flor de cerezo… Debí imaginarlo… Soy Meiling. Sí, es chino –añadió la joven al ver la expresión de su rostro -. Voy a buscar ese termómetro. No te muevas, volveré enseguida.

Sakura la observó al salir de la habitación. Cabello largo y negro, recogido en dos infantiles y alegres coletas. Lo más llamativo de aquella joven habían sido sus ojos, sin duda. Unos ojos similares al intenso todo de los rubíes.

Desvió la mirada y se concentró en analizar el lugar donde se encontraba. Podría ser la habitación de aquella chica. La pared pintada de blanco y estanterías con montañas de peluches de todos los tamaños y colores. Frente a la cama donde se encontraba había un gran tocador, que ocupada todo el largo de la pared. Había cremas y pinturas por todas partes, así que seguramente sí sería la habitación de una chica.

Meiling volvió a entrar en la habitación con un pequeño botiquín en las manos.

-Bien, aquí está el termómetro –explicó sacando el pequeño aparato -. Y mientras este chisme calcula tu temperatura corporal, quiero saber que hacías inconsciente en la calle.

-¿Inconsciente…?

-Sí, querida… ¿Cómo crees que llegaste aquí? Mi primo el cachas tuvo que subirte hasta aquí… Como comprenderás, yo no podía contigo… ¿Qué te paso…?

La chica castaña permaneció en silencio unos segundos, intentando recordar que había pasado antes de encontrarse en aquella habitación. Sólo una imagen cruzó su mente, el rostro de Ren.

-Mi ex novio… Me engañó con otra…

-¿Y por eso casi mueres en mitad de la calle?

-¿Cómo?

-No puedes salir de tu casa a las tantas de la madrugada durante una tormenta como la de hoy con un mochila llena de ropa de chico solo porque tu novio te haya engañado con otra. Si de verdad ese es el motivo, eres tonta, cariño. Sé que es duro, que te duele y aún te dolerá bastante. Pero en los temas amorosos hay que ser egoísta… Tienes que pensar en ti, en tus sentimientos… Y si tú no estás a gusto, que le den, ¿comprendes?

La sonrisa de Meiling mientras hablaba de todo ello sorprendió a Sakura. No entendía como algo que para ella podía resultar tan doloroso, ella podía tomárselo prácticamente a broma…

-Bueno… Resulta muy fácil decirlo si…

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que no me ha pasado nunca? Me lo hicieron dos veces, Sakura. Y desde que me recuperé de la segunda vez, he cambiado de forma radical. No he vuelto a llorar por un chico. Y fue mi última relación seria. Ahora únicamente salgo con chicos que me gustan, pero no más de 3 veces seguidas con el mismo chico. Luego se acostumbran y no hay quien se los quite de encima –añadió con una sonrisa.

-Meiling… Tienes una forma peculiar de pensar…

-La experiencia en esta vida te enseña muchas cosas, cielo. Por suerte o por desgracia, no lo sé… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-En abril cumplí 18…

-¡Vaya! Solo soy un mes mayor que tú.

-Pensaba que serías menor…

-Oh, gracias por el cumplido. Emm… Esto, Sakura… Supongo que tus padres estarán preocupados así que… ¿Por qué no los llamamos?

-Me fui de casa con 16 años.

-¿En serio? ¿Con quién vivías, pues? Oh… No me lo digas… Con ese maldito cerdo, ¿verdad…? Ay, lo siento… Ya sabes, no puedo perdonar a ese tipo de gente… ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Seguirás viviendo en esa casa? Si quieres te ayudo a echar a ese estúpido.

-No, no, Meiling… Gracias pero… Prefiero no volver a esa casa…

-Mmm… Está bien, no te obligaré… En serio, Sakura, aunque creas que soy una maldita insensible que no tiene ni idea de cómo te sientes, no es así… ¿Volverás con tus padres? Puedo pedirle a mi primo que nos lleve hasta allí.

La chica pensó la respuesta cuidadosamente. ¿Cómo volver a su casa? ¿Cómo podría volver a mirar a su hermano o a su padre a la cara después de cómo los trató cuando se marchó, dejándoles sin ninguna explicación, diciendo que los odiaba y que esperaba no volver a verlos nunca? No… No podía volver a esa casa…

-Creo que… Me quedaré a vivir con una amiga hasta que encuentre un sitio donde poder quedarme definitivamente… Buscaré un piso barato de alquiler y…

-Quédate aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Que te quedes aquí. Tenemos una habitación libre. No tienes a donde ir… Eres tan jodidamente inocente que tus ojos no saben mentir, cielo.

-Pero no puedo quedarme… No me conoces de nada y…

-Decidido, te quedarás aquí. Descansa un poco más y luego te daré una vuelta por el piso. Es bastante pequeño, pero cabemos todos. Por cierto… Lo de tu maleta no era broma… ¿Qué haces con un montón de ropa de hombre por único equipaje?

-¿Ropa de hombre…? Oh… Salí tan rápido de casa que no miré lo que cogía, supongo…

-Bien, pues después de dar la vuelta por el piso, iremos a tu piso y cogeremos todas tus pertenencias.

-No, Meiling… De verdad… Agradezco mucho tu oferta pero no puedo… No tengo trabajo… No podría pagarte…

La chica de ojos rubíes se alejó de la cama en dirección a la puerta.

-He dicho que ya está decidido, te quedarás a vivir aquí hasta que puedas encontrar un sitio donde quedarte. Descansa, aún es pronto –añadió mientras salía de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡Holaa!

Bueno pueees… Soy Rouge36, una chica que lleva entre 3-4 años visitando (antes solía visitar y publicar historias con otra cuenta, pero ya forman parte del pasado P)

Y eso, básicamente decir simplemente que este es mi nuevo fic (el primero que subo bajo este nick) y que espero que haya gente que se atreva a leerlo y taal… Y bueno, lo que siempre digo… Ya que te lo lees, ¿por qué no pierdes un minuto más de tu vida en decirme qué te pareció?

De momento no tengo nada más que decir, si alguien me deja algún comentario, tened por seguro que lo responderé!

Nos vemooos!

_**Rouge36**_


	2. Conociendo a la familia

**Latidos desesperados, por Rouge36**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, por CLAMP**

**(Excepto Ren, que es mio xD)**

_Capítulo 2: Conociendo a la familia_

-¿¡Eriol!? ¿¡Otra vez!? ¿¡A plena luz del día!? ¡Este hombre es increíble!

-¡Cállate, Mei!

Aquellas voces no parecía formar parte de su sueño… No… Su sueño era oscuro… No se oída nada allí… Aquél ruido que producían las sillas al ser arrastradas era real…

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la despertaban esa clase de ruidos acompañados de voces humanas… Se había acostumbrado a levantarse sola cada día. Durante aquellos dos años de sufrimiento, el silencio había sido su único compañero por las mañanas.

Genial… No había sido un sueño… Meiling era real… La habitación donde se encontraba era real… Y seguramente la oferta que la chica morena le había hecho también era real.

Paseó la mirada por toda la habitación en busca de un reloj o de algo que pudiese indicarle la hora. Al no encontrar nada, se levantó pesadamente de la cama, retiró las cortinas y subió la persiana. A juzgar por la luz que entró en la habitación, debían ser cerca de las siete de la tarde. Aquella habitación daba a un largo y estrecho callejón desierto. Empezó a recordar el recorrido que había realizado aquella noche… Aunque solo la última parte. Desde aquella calle difícilmente sabría regresar al piso que había compartido con su novio.

De repente recordó la voz que escuchó justo antes de desmayarse. Estaba segura de haber reconocido la voz de su ex novio… Pero la verdad, después de haber confundido la voz de Meiling con la de su madre, empezaba a dudar de su agudeza auditiva.

Tendrá que preguntarle a la chica.

Justamente la había despertado su voz, así que tenía que estar en casa.

Se acercó hasta la puerta situada en el otro extremo de la habitación y, al colocar una mano sobre la maneta, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la ropa con la que recordaba haber salido de casa.

Ahora llevaba un camisón rosa de seda, demasiado corto para su gusto. Apenas cubría sus zonas más íntimas.

Buscó su mochila por la habitación, pero no pudo encontrar ni rastro de ella…

Con un suspiro de resignación abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Un oscuro pasillo apareció ante ella. Al observar en ambas direcciones sin moverse de delante de la puerta, llegó a la conclusión de que ella debía encontrarse prácticamente en el centro del pasillo.

-¡Estate quieto!

-Estás demasiado agresiva, Mei… Siento haberte fastidiado la cita.

-¡Él se quedará a dormir de todas formas!

-¿Entonces Tomoyo tendrá que irse…? Ya ha salido del trabajo y estoy seguro de que viene hacia aquí.

-Puede quedarse. Pero os recuerdo que tengo una nueva invitada. ¡Y sólo tenemos tres habitaciones! Alguien tendrá que dormir en el sofá… Lo siento, Shaoran, pero…

-Estoy acostumbrado, no te preocupes…

Sakura no sabía que hacer… Se había ido acercando hacia la habitación de donde procedían las voces.

Efectivamente, Meiling estaba allí, pero no se atrevía a entrar con aquella ropa sabiendo que había dos chicos con ella.

Dio un paso hacia atrás con la intención de volver a la otra habitación y esperar a que fuese la chica quien decidiera ir a buscarla, pero un maullido desgarrador la hizo darse la vuelta.

-¡Maldito gato! –exclamó sobresaltada. Se llevó las manos a la boca rápidamente, rogando que no la hubiesen escuchado, pero Meiling ya estaba asomada en el marco de la puerta.

-Las palabras preferidas de mi primo, sin duda. Veo que has conocido a Kero… Entra, te presentaré al resto de la familia.

-M-Meiling, mi ropa…

-Se está secando, luego te la daré –respondió la chica empujando a Sakura hacia el interior de la habitación.

La imagen que pudo ver justo al entrar, la dejó petrificada.

Aquello no era un dormitorio. Seguramente aquella habitación desempañaba la función de sala de estar. En el centro había una larga mesa rectangular y cuatro sillas que la rodeaban. En el extremo opuesto al de la puerta, pegado a la pared, había un sofá, también largo, fácilmente podían sentarse entre cuatro y cinco personas adultas.

Lo que más la impactó fue ver a un chico de un oscuro cabello azulado semi tumbado sobre la mesa. Más bien parecía estar apoyado en ella, sujetando una gasa de algodón llena de sangre contra la parte derecha de su abdomen.

-¡Bueno! ¡Aquí está mi chica nueva! –exclamó Meiling señalando a Sakura con ambos brazos extendidos, mirando a ambos chicos.

Al seguir la mirada de Meiling, la castaña recordó que había tres personas en aquella habitación. Rápidamente desvió la mirada hasta el otro chico, de pelo castaño y alborotado. Estaba apoyado en la pared, quedando bastante cerca del otro chico, al ser una habitación tan pequeña. Ambos la miraron. El chico de pelo oscuro tenía unos deslumbrantes ojos azules, que se le antojaron amables al recibir una sonrisa. El otro chico, en cambio, no cambió su expresión seria al mirarlo y sus ojos marrones no le transmitían sentimiento alguno.

-Podrías haberle dado algo que cubriera su cuerpo de una forma más decente, Meiling. Parece una vulgar prostituta.

Sakura quedó paralizada y notó como su rostro empezaba a adquirir una temperatura superior a la del horno de una fábrica de vidrio. Meiling sonrió a su lado.

-Te recuerdo que ese camisón lo he usado yo. Y han caído bastantes hombres en mi cama gracias a él.

-Sí, a eso me refería. No quiero tener otra como tú en mi casa –respondió el chico de cabello castaño.

-Apuesto a que la desnudarías ahora mismo.

-Basta ya… Si la pobre chica sigue deseando que se la trague la tierra, Dios hará una aparición misteriosa y tendremos que bajar a buscarla al piso de la señora Cho –intervino el otro chico. Apartó la gasa de su abdomen, dejando ver la horrible herida -. Meiling, tráeme otra gasa, por favor.

-En seguida, encanto.

La chica le guiñó un ojo antes de salir precipitadamente de la habitación.

-Bueno, preciosa, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Sakura… Sakura Mikami… -mirando al chico de ojos azules mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello. Dirigió una rápida mirada al chico que la había llamado prostituta, que gracias a Dios mantenía su vista fija en el suelo, como si le resultara más interesante eso que mirarla a ella -. Es… Un placer… Y… No os preocupéis por mí… Me iré en cuanto hable con Meiling y…

El sonido de un pitido ensordecedor le hizo darse la vuelta, imitando al chico de ojos azules. Meiling irrumpió en la habitación segundos después.

-¡Sakura! ¡Venda la herida de Eriol! ¡Es Tomoyo! ¡Nos matará si te ve así! ¡Vamos, rápido! –exclamó tirándole a la chica un rollo de gasas antes de salir rápidamente de nuevo de la habitación.

Sakura recibió el rollo y miró al chico.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. Shaoran limpia esto –señaló las manchas de sangre sobre la mesa -. Ven, Sakura, ayúdame, por favor.

Eriol salió apresuradamente de la habitación con la manó aún sobre la gasa manchada y apoyada contra la herida. La chica lo siguió muy a su pesar. La última vez que recordaba haber visto algo de sangre había sido en el último análisis que le hicieron a su hermano, hacía cerca de 4 años… Y se había desmayado… Rezó para que todo saliera bien.

El chico la dirigió hacia otra habitación, prácticamente idéntica a la de Meiling, pero las estanterías estaban vacías y había desaparecido el tocador.

La pared estaba pintada de un intenso color azul, similar al de los ojos de él. Las sábanas de la cama tenían el mismo tono de la pared, al igual que las cortinas.

Eriol se tumbó sobre la cama con extremo cuidado, parecía que más que por su propia herida, estaba preocupado por no manchar nada.

-¿Has vendado alguna herida?

-No, nunca… Soy muy mala para la sangre… -confesó con nerviosismo…

-Bien, no importa. La herida ya está desinfectada, solo pegaremos esta gasa y pondremos las vendas encima…

El chico le indicaba cómo debía hacerlo y ella, poniendo todo su cuidado y delicadeza en aquella tarea, seguía sus instrucciones con precisión. Estaba terminando de rodear la cintura del chico con las vendas cuando la puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe y entró una chica de largo cabello negro.

-¡Cariño! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho nada!? ¿¡Cómo estás!?

-Tranquila, amor… No ha sido nada. Tienes un futuro marido fuerte –respondió Eriol a la chica.

La morena se sentó en la cama junto a Eriol, lo abrazó por el cuello y suspiró, liberando toda la tensión que emanaba de su ser. La chica se apartó un poco y se lanzó a los labios de él.

Sakura se retiró un poco y apartó la mirada de la pareja. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tras ella habían entrado Meiling y el otro chico de cabello chocolate.

-El pobre herido es Eriol, ella es su novia Tomoyo y éste de aquí es mi primo Shaoran –susurró Meiling a su lado señalando primero a la pareja, que seguían pegados y luego al castaño -. Vámonos, será mejor que los dejemos solos un rato. Tomoyo es demasiado sensible…

-El deber me reclama, nos vemos esta noche –anunció el primo de Meiling cuando ambas muchachas estaban a punto de abandonar la habitación.

-No vayas, Shaoran –pidió Eriol separando un poco a la chica morena. Demasiado tarde, el castaño ya había salido de la habitación a paso rápido -. ¿Sakura se va a quedar? Creo que antes quería irse… Habla con ella en serio, Meiling… Si va a quedarse, quiero que sepa a que se enfrenta a cada momento –preguntó dirigiéndose ahora a la chica de ojos rubíes.

-A eso voy, chico, tranquilo… -respondió ella empujando levemente a Sakura para que saliera y cerrando la puerta tras ellas -. Vamos a investigar mi armario a fondo, ¿vale? Seguro que encuentro algo de lo que Shaoran no podrá quejarse… De todas formas, no le hagas caso. Cuando estés lista iremos a buscar tus cosas.

Después de las horas que había pasado en aquella casa de locos, Sakura comprendió que había pasado a convertirse en el nuevo títere de Meiling. Pero no era eso lo que más la molestaba. Era el sentimiento egoísta que la invadía… Si fuese más considerada, habría negado por sobre todas las cosas la simple idea de quedarse allí. Pero… ¿podías rechazar aquél tipo de oferta cuando no tienes lugar a dónde ir? Porque lo que sí tenía más que claro era que no pensaba regresar a su otro piso. Y tendría que pasar por allí a buscar sus cosas… Esperaba que Ren no estuviera en casa… Seguramente, a estas alturas, aún no se había dado cuenta de que ella se había marchado. Ojalá no tuviese que cruzárselo.

-Perfecta –murmuró Meiling observándola -. Estoy segura de que con esto mi primo no pondrá pegas –añadió observando una vez más los tejanos desgastados y con cortos hechos expresamente a la altura de las rodillas y la sencilla camiseta negra de tirantes que Sakura llevaba puestos -. No me tengas en cuenta los agujeros… Esos pantalones ya son viejos… Y hace un par de año me encantaba llevarlos así.

La chica de ojos verdes seguía sumida en sus pensamientos y apenas prestaba atención a los comentarios de Meiling, que muchas veces parecía hablar más consigo misma que con ella. Bien, lo había decidido. Iría a buscar sus cosas y pasaría la noche en la casa de locos… Pero mañana, a primera hora de la mañana, saldría en busca de trabajo y un nuevo piso en el que poder vivir. No le importaba si tenía que ser compartido, pero no podía molestar más a estos chicos.

-Bien, vamos a avisar a Eriol –dijo Mei cogiendo las llaves y el móvil de encima de su gran tocador y saliendo de su habitación para dirigirse al lugar dónde habían dejado a la pareja, haciendo que su títere la siguiera. Al llegar frente a la puerta, para sorpresa de Sakura, Meiling no llamó a la puerta, la abrió directamente. La imagen que apareció ante ellas hizo que la chica castaña se sonrojara completamente y que se quedara en el pasillo. Eriol y su novia estaban completamente desnudos, ella encima de él, aunque, al sentir la puerta abrirse, en un rápido movimiento, la chica, que creía recordar que se llamaba Tomoyo había deslizado la sábana oscura sobre su cuerpo y sobre la mitad inferior del cuerpo de su novio.

-Meiling, después de tanto tiempo, creí que habías aprendido a llamar a la puerta… -murmuró Eriol furioso.

-Si verás, Eriol… Es que tengo prisa. Sólo quiero decirte que Sakura y yo nos vamos a su viejo apartamento a recoger ropa y alguna cosa más… -explicó la morena tranquilamente, como si el hecho de que estaba frente a una pareja desnuda y de que era evidente que los había interrumpido no le importara -. ¡Tomoyo, te has adelgazado! –exclamó sorprendida mirando a la joven, que se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Vale ya, Meiling…

-¿Qué pasa, Eriol? Me duchaba con tu novia antes de que tu empezaras a acostarte con ella… La he visto desnuda muchas veces…

-Pero a mí no, y seguro que Sakura tampoco.

Meiling pareció acordarse de la chica de ojos verdes en ese momento, que seguramente la estaría esperando en el pasilla para evitar ver la escena.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos. Dile a mi primo cuando venga que me llame, ¿vale? –se apresuró a decir Mei viendo como Eriol se agachaba para coger un zapato y lo lanzaba contra la puerta, que la chica acababa de cerrar -. Que mala leche… Pretendía darme con un zapato… En fin… Parejas, Sakura… Nunca te eches novio, no vale la pena –añadió con naturalidad mientras empezaba a caminar hasta la puerta que daba el exterior de la vivienda.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Holaa! )

Bien, tengo poquitas cosas que comentar la verdad P Para empezaaar... Muchas gracias por los 3 reviews que recibí! Hacía mucho tiempo que no publicaba mis historias, así que ya estaba acostumbrada a no recibir opiniones sobre los textos que suelo escribir P Como fanfiction y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, seguiré con mi tradición de responder los reviews aquí! ) Así que aquí voy

_**MaranineScual:**_ Pues... Si eres nueva, lo primero que debo hacer es darte la bienvenida, ¿no? Así que bienvenida a ) Espero que te lo pases genial y que sigas leyéndome xD Puees... Nop, este fic es UA, por lo tanto no habrá magia alrededor de Sakurita, Shaoran, Eriol y mis lindos niños :3 Gracias por leerte el primer capítulo, es un honor para mí recibir tu opinión ¡Nos vemos!

_**Goddes Aeris:**_ ¡Hola, encanto! Bueno, quizás contigo es con la que más he contactado de todo fanfiction! ) Desde aquí te vuelvo a felicitar por tu fic Apostando al amor. Es muy bueno P Y no he tenido ocasión de ponerme a leer el resto de tus historias porque ya mañana me voy de vacaciones y estaré todo el mes fuera... U Pero bueh, a lo que íbamos. Pues ya ves, en todos mis fics suelo hacer el capítulo más corto y si recibido algún comentario, sigo con los demás xD Como ves, este es un poco más largo. Aunque apenas sale Shaoran... De hecho, Eriol tiene más protagonismo que él en este capítulo... Pero ya irá saliendo, que ahora está ocupado ;) Y con de Sakura con sus padres... Pues ya todo se verá ) ¡Ah! ¡Lo de la voz...! Por si en este capítulo no lo dejo claro, la voz que escucha Sakura sí es la Shaoran, pero ella, al estar en ese estado, piensa que es la de Ren, el que ahora es su ex novio ) Bueno, no mucho más que decirte, chica P Solo darte las gracias por el review y esperar que sigas leyendome tanto como yo haré contigo ¡Besos!

_**aKi-kHL:**_ ¡Pues sí! xD El "cachas" es Shaoran xD He hecho que en este fic Meiling sea muy habladora y que su forma de hablar sea despreocupada y, en ocasiones, algo vulgar. Pero mira, me gusta así P La voz que escucha Sakura es la de Shaoran, pero ella se confundee.. P Y no te preocupes por las apariciones de Shaoran, ya tendrás tiempo de verlo en acción ¡Gracias por el comentario y espero que sigas leyendo! ¡Un beso!

Y... Para terminar... Sólo decir que mañana mismo **me voy todo el mes de vacaciones!** Aquí es verano, así que estaré todo el mes de agosto disfrutando de sol y playa! Pero me llevaré papel y bolígrafo y seguiré escribiendo la continuación del fic P Así, cuando vuelva a casa, sólo tendré que pasar los capítulos a PC y subirlos para ver si alguna de vosotras quiere seguir leyendo P

Lo dicho! Me despido ya! Como siempre, si os molestais en leer la historia, haced que yo me de cuenta y dejadme un review con vuestra opinión P No cuesta nada y así soy consciente de que hay alguien a quien le gusta esto

¡Nos vemos a finales de agosto!

_**Rouge36**_

* * *


End file.
